1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a desk arrangement for a computer and more specifically to a computer desk and workstation that is so designed and arranged that it can be readily assembled from a plurality of essentially simple, flat, prefabricated panel components using common commercially available tools/fasteners.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,323 issued on Jun. 4, 1996 in the name of Richard, discloses an ergonomic computer work station which features keyboard and monitor supports which are adjustable with respect to one another and to the desk proper. This arrangement while being relatively convenient tends to suffer from the drawback that it is overly complex requiring relatively expensive, heavy, mechanical connection/stand arrangements that allow the monitor stand and keyboard to be selectively adjusted to desired positions. It further tends to lack the elegant/aesthetic appearance preferred in higher end office/home furniture.
The embodiments of the computer desk and work station arrangement according to the present invention have been developed in order to reduce the complexity and weight of a unit which can be sold in a disassembled state and which can be readily assembled from prefabricated flat panels using only commonly available tool/parts/fasteners.
The desk according to the present invention is compact and includes, in accordance with a first embodiment, a basic structure which provides adjustable support for a computer monitor, a user interface (e.g. keyboard support), and a recessed area for the disposition of a personal computer or the like. In a second embodiment the desk includes an adjustable equipment shelf or hutch that can support the personal computer and computer accessories such as disk drives, printers, speakers, modems, and the like.
The computer monitor support is adjustable and can orient the computer monitor at a preferred viewing angle and height. The user interface support of the basic unit is also adjustable and can support a user interface, such as a keyboard and/or mouse, at a preferred angle and height to reduce stress on the hands and wrist of the user.
The panels from which the basic unit and equipment shelf are constructed can be made from wood, plastic, metals, alloys, fiberglass, and other conventional materials. Combination of these materials is of course possible.
More specifically, a first aspect of the present invention resides in a desk arrangement comprising: a first and second spaced panels; a monitor support panel having a forward end pivotally mounted between the first and second side panels so as to be pivotal about an axis proximate a forward edge of the monitor support panel; and a monitor positioning member mounted on said monitor support panel so as to extend essentially normally to an upper flat surface of the monitor support panel and to be selectively positionalble on the monitor support panel.
In the embodiments, a slot is formed in the monitor support panel and the monitor positioning member is slidably arranged therein and securable in a selected position.
The above arrangement further includes a flat keyboard support panel adjustably supported on the side panels so as to be adjustable in both height and angle with respect to the side panels. Further, a forward end of the monitor support panel is pivotally supported on upper ends of first and second support members that are slidably supported on inboard surfaces of the first and second side panels and that are adjustably positionable thereon by manually manipulable fastening members.
In addition, this arrangement further includes a so called intermediate panel which is fastened between the first and second side panels at a location between the monitor support panel and a base panel that is fastened between the first and second side panels proximate lower ends of the first and second side panels, the intermediate panel being formed with recesses through which the first and second support members extend. It further includes a height adjustment member or panel slidably amounted on a cross member which interconnects the first and second side panels, the height adjustment panel engaging/supporting a rear end portion of the monitor support panel and including a manually manipulatable fastening arrangement that allows the position of the height adjustment panel to be adjusted and selectively fixed with respect to the cross member whereby a height of a rear edge of the monitor support panel with respect to the first and second side members is adjustable.
The keyboard support panel is supported on the first and second side panels by a connection arrangement comprising: first and second keyboard height adjustment panels which are respectively connected through elongate height adjustment slots formed in the first and second keyboard height adjustment panels manually manipulable fastening members; and first and second angle adjustment panels which are rigidly connected to a lower surface of the keyboard support panel and which have arcuate slots formed therein, the first and second angle adjustment panels being pivotally supported on the first and second height adjustment panels and adjustable to and fixable at predetermined angles with respect to the first and second height adjustment panels.
A hutch can be fixed to the upper flat surface of the monitor support panel. This hutch includes third and fourth side panels which are respectively fixed to left and right sides of the monitor support panel; and an equipment support panel pivotally supported on the third and fourth side panels so as to be adjustable with respect to the angle of the monitor support panel. A plurality of legs can be optionally connected to a lower side of the above mentioned base panel.
A second aspect of the present invention resides in a desk arrangement comprising a plurality of prefabricated essentially flat panels adapted to be assembled using commercially available fasteners. In this arrangement the plurality of panels include: a monitor support panel which is adjustably supported on two vertical side panels so as to be adjustable in both height and angle; and a keyboard support panel which is adjustably supported on the two side panels.
A monitor positioning member which projects out of the above-mentioned monitor support panel and which is selectively securable in a selected position in an elongate slot formed in the monitor support panel.
In accordance with this aspect of the invention an equipment support shelf which is supported on the monitor support panel and which has an equipment support panel that is adjustable with respect to the monitor support panel, is also provided.